


clawed out beddings

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Catra doing cat things, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, glitra, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Just clawing on something was sort of a relief no one else around her had experienced.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Kudos: 73





	clawed out beddings

Catra yawned as she stretched her limbs, while unsheathing her claws out of habit. She turned around, and without thinking she began to bury her claws into the soft bed, scratching the mattress and leaving holes in it while her body happily flickered her tail. Just clawing on something was sort of a relief no one else around her had experienced when she grew up in the Horde, it probably had to do with her feline traits. She knew the mess would me a hell to clean up, and that Glimmer would freak out when she saw her mattress and sheets torn up, but right now, the animal part of Catra couldn’t care less. She didn’t see the consequences, and her whole body just begged for something to scratch on.

There was something fascinating with just clawing, exposing all of those soft feathers from inside it, and she just couldn’t stop, it was like a magic spell. Her claws  _ loved _ the relief this gave her. She began to let out a soft purr as she continued to claw, she had no idea for how long it kept going, but it was the best relaxation session she had had in a while. Sadly, it got interrupted by a squeal from Glimmer. She had entered their room and seen Catra clawing up their bed again, and immediately teleported up to it, giving her the _ glare _ , and a tired sigh.

“Catra, I love you, but please, stop destroying our bed.”

Catra stopped in her track and locked her right in the eyes, one of her clawed hands in the air. She sheathed her claws, and the flickering of her tail stopped and became stiff, as all of her froze. For a split second she was back in the Horde, expecting to hear screams and threats from Shadow Weaver for destroying Horde property, but once those never came, she realized she was with Glimmer. Her kind Glimmer that would never hurt her, the Glimmer that had saved her life during the war, the one that had helped her through so much, especially on Horde Prime’s ship.

She let out a sigh with a sign of regret as it dawned on her that her feline like instincts had taken over, and that she hadn’t thought about the consequences of clawing up the bed again.

“Sorry Glimmer, I didn’t mean too. The instincts kind of just took over again. I’ll help you clean it up.”

“It’s fine sweetheart, but after this we’re gonna buy you a scratching post.”

“Hey, those are for house cats.”

“Well, you are a feline.”

“Point taken.”


End file.
